One of the major vibration sources in a refrigeration system (e.g., a chiller system) is a compressor. Vibration of the compressor can be transmitted to other functional components (e.g., refrigerant pipes) or structural components (e.g., a compressor supporting structure) connected to the compressor, causing operational sound. The vibration of the compressor can also radiate to create sound.